This center grant renewal represents a multidisciplinary approach to clinical research in epilepsy. Projects included here are specifically aimed toward research into complex partial seizures and their drug management. Project 1 is the application of statistical models to actual clinical evaluations of new antiepileptic drugs (AED). Project 2 is concerned with the development of new statistical methods for AED studies. Project 3 examines AED concentration-response relationship in human brain removed from patients during epilepsy surgery. Project 4 characterizes and searches for correlates of psychogenic seizures. Project 5 will examine determinates of the formation of toxic metabolites of valproic acid and Project 6 the effects of intensive intervention on epilepsy rehabilitation. Three Core Administration coordinates overall center activities and provides basic multidisciplinary clinical research support in neurology, neuropsychology, nursing, social work, and vocational rehabilitation. Core Biostatistics provides statistical consultation and data analysis, and supports the Patient Population Data Base as a resource for all studies requiring clinical research patients as well as epidemiological studies. Core Computer facilities support all statistical analysis and the Patient Population Data Base. The major part of this work will be done at the Regional Epilepsy Center, a multidisciplinary clinical research center focusing on epilepsy that has been active since 1975. That center brings together investigators interested in epilepsy, patients with difficult seizure problems and therapeutic approaches for epilepsy, that provide opportunities for clinical research. This has also provided the basis for a range of clinical research and research training programs in epilepsy beyond those of this proposal. The overall goal of that center, and this center grant renewal is to continue to address major problems in epilepsy through a multi- dimensional approach which combines a broad range of clinical research with a strong base of core support.